Domino city vampire
by Spartacat10
Summary: 3 Students were attacked on there way home. Things won't be normal, and the yu-gi-oh gang will be dragged along with them.
1. Chapter 1:Men in Blue

A woman wearing a pair of blue jeans and a Brown long-sleeve shirt walked into the police station and snuck down to the medical lab, were a lady was looking at some reports. Hey you re not supposed to be- The lab assistant started to say but suddenly the mysterious woman grabbed the assistant's mouth, tilting the assistant s head to the side, she opened her mouth revealing fangs and bit into the assistant neck. After drinking some of her blood, the woman pulled back and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

Who were the victims of the attack yesterday? The fanged woman asked. Three teenagers, all injured, my queen. The assistant answered. Tell me what their conditions were? The fanged one continued. Certainly, my queen. First was a girl, she had slash marks across her body, as if she was attacked by a wolf larger than a man. She has a contagion that is completely new to doctors. The assistant answered. A werewolf,great,just what I needed, and what of the others? The fanged woman question.

Two Boys. One had sustained minor injuries, nothing special.

What of the other? Yes, well he is in worse shape. He had sustained cuts, bruises and a concussion, as if he had been in a major brawl. We found small traces of blood in his system, indicating he had bit someone, he also had alcohol levels. Just like the girl he had a Unidentified contagion, also the blood traces don t match human blood. The rest is unidentifiable.

The news of the boy seemed to startle the fanged woman somewhat, as if she fully knew. A new vampire lord! This will not be simple, he will require help, when will they be released? The vampire asked, with a troubled tone. They will be released in three days, unless something comes up, my-queen. The assistant responded. Okay, I require a copy of all three medical reports, and tell no one I was here. Ordered the vampire. Understood, my queen. With that, the vampire snuck out of the room and out of the police station. Until then, good luck, mixed blood. She mumbled, as she head out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2:Bragging Rights

"So what happened next?" A girl with long blue hair was a classroom in the domino city high school, and everyone was crowded around three students. They had been attacked by two people but the attackers were not found when the police arrived, and most of the class wanted to know how they fought it off.

"Well, I jumped on the douches arm." Responded a boy with somewhat slicked-up brown hair and a almost permanent smirk on his face.

"How did you jump on his arm,Greg?" Challenged a boy with a more slicked-up black haircut but a studious look to him.

"His arms were the size of a back, two people could hitch a ride on one,even you could ride, Tristan." Greg replied.

"Really?" Tristan said doubtfully.

"What happened next? The blue-haired girl asked excitedly. "Well, it turned into a brawl." Said Greg.

"You got into a brawl with someone with back-sized arms?" Questioned a boy with a blond version of Greg's haircut.

"I was able to hold onto his arm and he couldn t get a good hit, for a while, anyway." Greg responded. "And when he did?" The blond boy asked. "He eventually managed to grab my arm and he threw me through a wall, but not before I took a piece out HIS arm. That seems like a good place to leave off ladies, I ll tell you more later." He finished, standing up.

Suddenly he felt very dizzy, causing him to nearly collapse. The blond and another boy with a black crew cut grabbed him by the upper arms and half-carried/dragged him to a chair, then helped him into it.

"You okay man? The boy with the crew-cut asked.

"Yeah Mike, I ll be fine in a minute." Greg reassured.

"What the hell s happening to you mate?" Mike asked, with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Maybe its that concussion I got from the fight." Greg guessed.

"It's been six days since then, this isn't a concussion." Mike said.

"Maybe the cops forgot to take away your Apple Jack Daniels." The blond guessed.

"Joey if my head wasn t spinning i'd go over there and kick your fat ass." Greg threatened.

"Okay, Okay." Joey said. Just after that the teacher walked into the room. "Class take your seat." She said with a firm tone. The class took their seats, and she began her lecture.


	3. Chapter 3:Mikes Mind

**Mike sat in class, only half-listening to the teachers lecture. He was too busy with his own thoughts to listen.  
****_"What the hell was that thing?"_**** Mike wondered. ****_"Five days later and I still don't have that answer"_****  
****_"And what was guy doing there?"_**** Mike thought, as his mind trailed back to the night of attack.**

**_The three of us were walking home, Kidding around as normal._****  
****_"Hey what's that over there?"Amber suddenly spoke up._****  
****_"What, were?" I asked._****  
****_"In that building, I think I saw something, what ever it was, It was big." Amber responded._****  
****_"Those ruins over there, lady that might as well have a sign reading"Bad sh*t inside." I cautioned._****  
****_Greg had just finished that bottle Apple Jack Daniels, and was just speaking up._****  
****_"Well let's go." He said as if were talking about going out for pizza._****  
****_"What! You're going in there?!" I screamed._****  
****_"Yeah, course you can stay behind." He shouted over his shoulder. "Alone, in the dark, and with a something huge wandering around."_****  
****_I breathed through my teeth, then caught up with them._****  
****_"You're evil." I told him. "I know." He answered._****  
****_The rest turns into a slideshow._****  
****_The thing jumped us, it grabbed me by the collar, I shouted for them to run, Amber obliged, but Greg jumped on him, The thing let go of me and and attacked him, and eventually he grabbed Greg by the arm, and threw him through a wall, then it turned to me, suddenly a man wearing some sort of leather armor and carrying an axe shouted "Get away from him you monster!", a fight broke out between the two, and the was managed to kill it, but not before he was heavily wounded._****  
****_He looked at me and suddenly seemed to recognise me._****  
****_"What is your name?" He questioned._****  
****_"Mike." I answered._****  
****_"Here, I want you to have this." He said, handing me a note_****  
****_"I want you to go here and tell the the person at the house David sent you. she'll know what it means. Don't the police I was here" David instructed._****  
****_"Wait, what's going, I need answers, dammit!" I shouted_****  
****_David groaned, and then disintegrated. The beast had also turned to dust._****  
****_"Well it's settled." _****Mike concluded.****_ This sunday i'm getting answers."_**


	4. (Not)Looking for group

It was Saturday, Mike was standing in front of the house that was listed on the note.

"Well, here we go." Mike thought and with that reached up to knock on the door-

"Hey Mike!" The familiar voice of Greg shouted from behind him.

"Oh god dammit!" Mike said under his breath. He spun around and saw not only Greg and Amber standing there, but also Tristan, Joey, a small boy with spiky hair colored like fire, another brown haired girl with a hazy look to her eyes and a girl who had the studious look and brown hair in a sort of bob.

"What the hell are all of you doing here?!" Mike asked startled.

"We should ask you the same thing!" The brown-haired girl said with a frustrated tone. "Greg and Joey were saying that you were acting strange and decided to follow you! Then they drag me, Yugi, Tristan and Serenity with them!"

"And your name is?" Mike asks quizzically.

"Téa." She Answers. "Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you." Mike caved. "That thing that jumped us was attacked by some guy, the thing was killed, and the guy lasted about a minute, he gave me a note with directions and told me to head here for answers."

After a moment of silence, Greg spoke up."Well lets go in."  
Mike sighed,said "Alright then." and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a woman stood there with blond hair tied into a long ponytail.

"What do you want, and if you're selling cookies I'm not interested." The lady said blandly, giving Greg a twitchy look in his eye.

"Uh, yeah, I was given a note from a guy named David." Mike said somewhat nervous "He told me to tell you that he sent me." The group appeared confused but the lady seemed to understand.

"And what of the others?" She asked.

"Stalkers and people dragged along for the ride." He said somewhat angrily.

"That first category would be Me, Joey, Yugi and Amber." Greg responded.

The woman leaned out of the door and looked left and right, checking to make sure no one else was around.

"Come in, and my name's Deneve."

* * *

**High five to whoever catches the name reference in this video. Also, I'm tossing out the 'miraculous sight recovery' that happened in one episode. For this series, Serenity will be blind, purists be damned.(All though I wouldn't want to meet anyone who'd be pissed over this fact in the first place)**

**On a less rage producing note, lets turn to the classic apology for taking forever. I'd like to say it's other deadlines taking all my time up, but really I'm just lazy. On the bright side, I'm also able to improve my writing during this time, so hopefully there's an advantage to this. Plus, I actually have already wrote more chapters, I just need to re-edit them. Expect more chapters hopefully coming soon. Bye.**


	5. Revalations

We all walked in and sat down in the living room. Deneve walked in and set down a plate of crackers and peanut butter.

"Alright Deneve, what is going on?" Téa asked.

"It would be redundant to say this might come as a shock. So here goes... vampires are real."  
Greg,Joey and Tristan choose that moment to do a spit take with the chewed-up cracker they were eating.

"Okay, I'm no lord of manners, but **come on guys, **if I wanted to see chewed-up peanut-butter cracker that's what google images is for!" Mike said sternly.

"Please keep going, there must be more." Amber states.

"Okay, there are many factions, all scattered throughout the world and I know there are members of three in this city." She started.

"First are the Dawnguard, a group of vampire hunters, I'm a member myself. If David sent you to me you must look like another member of Dawnguard, possibly a family member."

"I never did meet my grandfather on my dad's side." Mike Commented.

"Then there are the Werewolves themselves, they're not exactly Organized like the others but they do exist, I believe that's the thing that attacked you, Amber."

"You mean I'm going to-"

"Don't worry it's a bit different than that, we'll discuss that later." Deneve reassured.

"The final group's the Volkihar vampires, or vampire lords, as it's commonly known, that's the thing that attacked you." Deneve Finished.

"Wait, I got into a fight with it. I something going to happen to me?" Greg asked Deneve worriedly.

"I can answer that." A voice spoke.

Everyone turned to look at the figure in the door. She was the vampire from the beginning of our story,(You don't expect me to reintroduce her, right guys?)Wearing tan slacks, a tan Jacket, holding a hat and sunglasses in one hand.

"When someone drinks the blood of a vampire lord, even a small amount, they become one themselves."

She extended her hand toward Greg

"My name is Serana, it's a pleasure to meet you, mixed blood."


	6. Gear Up!

There was a few seconds of awkward silence, then Greg spoke up.

"Okay, look, the thing about all the factions is probably true."He started standing up."But I don't think-oh crap, going down." He suddenly said, passing out.  
Quickly, Mike and Joey caught him and dragged him onto one of the couches.

"Allright much as I hate his headaches, they do seem to have an impressive sense of timing." Joey commented.

"Yeah except he's never **freaking passed out **before." Mike said exasperated.

"His transformation is almost complete, when he wakes up, he will be a vampire lord." Serana explained.

"Wait, you mean he'll look like that thing that jumped us about a week ago?" Mike asked with some concern in his voice.

"He'll still possess his human form, if that's what you mean." Serana stated. "But he will have access to a more powerful form, like the one you saw, as well as other powers in his true form. He knows nearly nothing about vampire lords, and he's about to become one. I came to provide the teaching necessary so that he can wield his powers properly. There isn't much to say, he should be able to understand."

"Okay, fine, just make sure he comes back the same idiot that I became friends with." Mike said.

"You have my word." Serana promised.

"Alright, now we should move on to the rest of you." Deneve spoke up "I don't know if there are any other members of the Dawnguard or Blades, and I also I'm not acquainted with the Silver hand in this area, so I don't know the person who killed the werewolf. But David did stockpile some equipment here, feel free to take some of that, he won't be needing it if he still hasn't arrived."

"I'm staying here till he wakes up." Mike concluded.

"Suits me." Deneve replied. With that, she stood up and walked towards the hall "The rest of you can come."

"Fine." Most of them answered. "I'll wait here, I need to think." Amber said. The rest walked down the hall.

Ten minutes later, the six of them returned. Serenity and Yugi didn't look any different, but Tristan, Deneve and Joey were all carrying backpacks now. It looked like they were about to say something but Greg started waking up.

"Hey man, feel any different?" Mike asked.

"Ow, my freakin head." Greg responded slowly.

"Hello mixed blood." Serana suddenly spoke up. "We have much to discuss."

"Could I get an advil first?"

* * *

**And there we go, two more chapters. Unfortunately, I hit a laziness roadblock at this point of the story, so you'll have to wait. Bye, Bye!**


End file.
